


Изобретатель

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Understanding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Об одиночестве, душевном взаимопонимании и других мирах.





	Изобретатель

Он был художником, учившимся в Академии Искусств и наук на Онаоре.

Эта планета была разделена на военных и мыслителей. На силу и ум. И военные, и инженеры, и рабочие учились и жили отдельной жизнью, а поэты, художники и музыканты — другой. И хотя их жизнь была тесно связана, и пришельцу, прибывшему на Онаоре, казалось, что люди здесь живут так же, как и на других планетах, это было немного не так.

Хотя, может быть было и так, просто мне думалось иначе. Люди совместно строили и защищали этот мир и жизнь его зависела от жизней и дел каждого, но борьба, пускай не настоящая, все же была между социальными классами. И самое главное — не понимание. Это был мир механических и паровых технологий. Это был мир со своей жизнью и историей. И люди в нем подчинялись своим правилам, созданным ими же.

Он не хотел.

Гилберт был худым, высоким, с бледным лицом, и длинными русыми волосами, всегда зачесанными назад. Он почти всегда молчал, писал или рисовал что-то, сгорбившись в каком-либо углу. Его считали странным, даже сумасшедшим, и избегали. Не известно, что думал по этому поводу сам Гилберт, потому что он никогда не подходил ни к кому сам, не заговаривал первым, не навязывался, не проявлял каких-либо эмоций, и никому на всем белом свете кроме него самого этого не было известно.

Я пришел в Академию Искусств и наук недавно. Я жил в деревне с матерью, которая была профессором-инженером и иногда по несколько дней не появлялась дома. Она записала меня в класс ученых и договорилась оставить меня жить там же на время обучения, так как ей было бы трудно еще и содержать меня.

Академия была большой, чистой и разделена на классы и этажи по изучаемым в них направлениям, но при этом, различные классы все-таки пересекались между собой. Я любил науку, но не настолько, что бы целыми днями сидеть считать уравнения и собирать чудеса инженерной мысли.

Однажды, я поздно шел по коридору мимо кабинета музыки. Старый учитель играл на пианино красивую мелодию. Я остановился и прислушался. Когда я жил с мамой в деревне, соседка научила меня играть на пианино эту самую мелодию. Перед глазами снова всплыла наша деревня, старый дом, лес, мама, копошащаяся в паровых двигателях, соседка с длинными рыжими волосами в заплатанном платье…

Я долго упрашивал старого учителя, и он разрешил мне поиграть. К его удивлению, оказалось, что я хорошо играю. Он сказал, что я талантлив. И я решил приходить по вечерам на уроки музыки.

Так, я проучился в академии несколько месяцев, продолжая изучать математику и играя на пианино. Иногда я играл сам по себе, просто приходя по вечерам в кабинет. Музыка была словно волшебным заклинанием, успокаивающем и заставляющем забывать все проблемы. Я часто стал встречать в Академии мальчика, учившегося в этом же крыле, которого называли Гилбертом. Все говорили что он странный и сумасшедший. Я подумал, быть может они не правы, и решил подойди к нему.

После обеда, я встретил его в саду за Академией. Он сидел под кустом цветов и мастерил что-то из старых часов. Рядом лежали его краски и альбом с какой-то незаконченной картиной.

«Привет». — осторожно сказал я. «Здравствуй». — ответил Гилберт каким-то тихим, слегка запинающимся голосом. Он поднял на меня бледное худое лицо, с темными кругами под глазами.

Я никогда не видел столько печали, усталости и силы в глазах кого-либо из моих ровесников. Он смотрел холодным взглядом, словно в душу, читая мысли и видя насквозь. Я слега отпрянул. Видимо мое лицо выражало удивление. Он грустно усмехнулся, почти даже не пошевелив губами, и снова опустил голову. Я решил, что как-то не правильно начал разговор и сам виноват, видно он подумал, что смеюсь над ним.

«Я Фридрих, ученый-математик…» — я не много замялся. Вообще, я не считал себя ученым-математиком. Честно, я и вовсе не знал, кто я. Просто Фридрих. Любящий игру на пианино, свою старую деревню и приключения… Я не сказал ничего из этого вслух, решив, что тот факт, что я учусь в классе математики, вполне может оправдать то, кем я назвался.

«А ты Гилберт, верно?» — попытался я снова заговорить. Тот кивнул в ответ.

«Ты художник, да? Можно мне посмотреть?» — я указал на его альбом, надеясь, что вопрос о его работах, обычно важных для художников, как-то зацепит его. Тот слегка улыбнулся и снова кивнул. Я взял альбом в руки и сел рядом с Гилбертом. Я стал листать альбом, а он просто молча наблюдал за мной своими грустными синими глазами. В альбоме было всего вперемешку. И зарисовки с картинами мира вокруг — цветов, людей, зданий; и сказочные миры и существа, увиденные во сне или придуманные им самим; и схемы с чертежами каких-то приборов с подписями, и просто необъяснимые абстрактные узоры. Мне казалось, все это очень прекрасным и не обычным. Мне даже стало как-то жаль Гилберта, потому что он был всегда один, лишь от того, что не походил на других.

Мы сидели вечером на чердаке где жил Гилберт, около открытого окна. На улице было тепло и в чистом небе сияло множество звезд. Гилберт любил рассказывать о звездах. Он много о чем необычном любил рассказывать, и я всегда восхищался этими историями, которые учили меня по новому смотреть на мир и старые вещи. Я просто слушал. Гилберт перестал рассказывать.

«Знаешь», — сказал он — «Спасибо тебе большое! Просто за то, что ты слушаешь. А зато, что тебе действительно с интересно слушать — спасибо в двойне!» — Гилберт уткнулся носом мне в плечо. Он был самым удивительным и самым лучшим, кого я когда-либо встречал. Было уже поздно, но я все не мог отпустить его и просто сидел и слушал его рассказы о странных мирах и приключениях, выдуманных им, о невероятных изобретениях и далеких путешествиях.

Он действительно был не похож на всех прочих окружающих, как я много раз уже повторил до этого, но мне не казалось, что это плохо. Это было здорово и интересно. У Гилберта никого не было — он вырос один, здесь, в академии. Он спал и работал на старом чердаке, а днем и утром ходил на уроки и гулял по территории. Иногда он брал альбом и уходил в город. Он исчезал так же неожиданно, как и появлялся, а потом приходил и рассказывал мне, если я спрашивал.

Однажды я попросил взять меня с собой. Мы ходили по городу вместе, и по лесу рядом с ним. Гилбрет умел видеть прекрасные вещи и чудеса в самых обычных, серых и не интересных на первый вид вещах. Он видел этот мир через призму своего и пытался рассказать это мне. Но я все рано бы никогда не смог увидеть его так же.

Поздно вечером я сидел в кабинете и играл на пианино. Послышался шорох и кто-то постучал в дверь. Это был голос Гилберта «Вы здесь, профессор?» — спросил он — «Директор просил предать вам эти книги и документы!» — крикнул он и вошел в дверь. «Профессор ушел пару минут назад». — ответил я, поворачиваясь. Гилберт удивленно посмотрел на меня, а потом улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была такая же грустная и светлая, как его глаза.

«Ты играешь даже лучше, чем профессор». — серьезно сказал он, подойдя ближе. — «Почему ты выбрал математику?»

А я и сам не знал, почему. Может, потому что мама моя была инженером-математиком, и меня записала туда же? Разве я — ученый-математик?..

«Просто… Вот так получилось». — ответил я наконец неопределенно.

«А почему ты художник?» — спросил я в ответ, не желая прерывать разговор.

«Потому что я люблю рисовать больше всего на свете. Потому что я живу, что бы создавать. Это самое большое счастье и единственная радость в моей жизни. Это ее смысл. Это мое призвание. Это моя душа». — глаза его загорелись, и казалось, его мрачное лицо наполнилось изнутри светом. Я подумал, что он должно быть будет великим человеком, потому что я никогда не встречал кого-то, так любящего свою работу или ремесло.

Для меня и математика и музыка всегда будут лишь каким-то отвлеченными и не первыми вещами в жизни… Но что тогда первое? У меня не было ни цели, ни призвания, я ни к чему не стремился… Он художник.

«А кто я?» — последний вопрос я невольно произнес в слух.

«Ты — мой друг.» — сказал Гилберт. — «А кто ты еще, это не важно».

Гилберт улыбнулся второй раз за сегодня. Он очень редко улыбался. И мне, наверное, нравилось, когда он улыбался. Я притянул его к себе и обнял. Он не отстранялся, хотя обычно очень не любил, когда к нему прикасаются.

Я подумал, что, вероятно, Гилберт никогда не был одинок, просто выбирал из людей, тех, которые ему нравились или были чем-то интересны.

И он почему-то из всех выбрал меня…

2014


End file.
